


cloudy with a chance

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Univerese, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Of all the places where his hair changes color, it's in the airport. Where there were a lot of people. Lee Jihoon just can't even deal with this right now.





	cloudy with a chance

He had been hearing _congratulations!_ the entire day.

He prepared for the business trip, this _Very Important_ business trip, for months. He made sure that his tickets were paid and booked in advance, and his hotel properly reserved and also booked for the following week he was staying there.

And yet after _years_ of no longer caring, his _soulmate_ decided to show up.

A tricky situation, the soulmate thing.

The very first couple who experienced the soulmate thing was just as surprised at the change in their body when they first passed their supposed soulmate. What followed was their hair changing right back after they bumped into each other _literally_. (It was a pretty long story. He was clumsy, while the other was busy looking at his phone.)

No scientific or academic study was able to answer why it happened. Instead, the world accepted that it was going to be something that would happen to everyone at some point in their lives and moved on. (No country really wanted to spend billions of money just to study why people’s hair suddenly _changed_ after they _see_ a certain someone.)

So Lee Jihoon, in his business suit and his backpack clutched to his chest after checking in his luggage, sat inside the coffee shop in Incheon Airport with a maroon red mop. His brown hair was perfectly fine for business meetings. He was confident that he could go inside that meeting room and come back out with a contract. Except now, his maroon hair seemed ridiculous with his features. He was lucky he was pale, but he felt stupid and idiotic, the hair not fitting his clothes whatsoever.

It still didn’t lessen the irritation that flowed through his veins.

His trip would last for about two hours to Haneda, and his boarding time was in just about that long. It didn’t give him enough time to buy hair dye and dye his hair himself. Had he known, he would have made _sure_ he packed one at least. Alas, woe was him because he was then stuck there in the coffee shop, waiting for the ground attendant to call for his flight number.

The people who witnessed the change of his hair color squealed near his ear. They congratulated him, asked him if he had an idea as to who it was. If they spoke to each other already. If there was any reason why the color was maroon red instead of any other color.

Others who didn’t witness the change looked at him strangely. A person with pale skin, in a business suit (complete with a tie), and a maroon red hair was almost too weird for them. They didn’t bother going anywhere _near_ Jihoon, and silently, Jihoon wished the others followed their example.

“Sorry,” someone asked in front of him, surprising him from his train of thought, “is the seat taken? This is probably the only vacant thing in the entire airport.”

Jihoon blinked at the seat in front of him, his brain working out what was said. It was a lie, sort of because the waiting area near the departure gates were often free. But he looked around, and true enough the coffee shop really was full. The man that asked him held a cup of coffee with a duffle bag slung on his shoulder, his jacket hanging from his arm and his other hand pointing at the empty chair.

He noticed the bright orange hair color.

Jihoon blinked repeatedly, trying not to stare too much and too obvious at the man’s hair but he couldn’t help it. It looked a lot more ridiculous than his own color. The man was still blinking at him, fidgeting and his eyes darted around because it seemed like Jihoon wasn’t going to answer. It was then that Jihoon realized that he _didn’t_ answer.

“It’s fine,” Jihoon said, waving at the seat in front of him, “you can sit.”

The man looked relieved, bowed and mumbled his thanks. He took the sling of the duffle bag off his shoulder and he rolled them, stretching them properly. From the look on the man’s face, it was a bittersweet relief.

“I’ve been walking around all day,” the man said and Jihoon tried not to wince because he was not one for a conversation with a stranger, “but this is the first chair I saw. I can’t even believe it. Not to mention today kept on being weird because the moment I checked my luggage in, people kept congratulating me.”

Jihoon tried to be polite. Tried was the keyword because his parents raised him very well, so he tried to be polite and nodded at the right places, chuckled at the right timing, but his body language was stiff and closed. It was an effort to try and tell the guy that he wasn’t interested in having a conversation with a person he had just met.

It didn’t work. It was a good try, but it didn’t work.

“I mean,” the man continued, “when I woke up this morning, I was sure I had brown hair.”

Jihoon stiffened, not quite believing what he just heard. Six billion people in the entire world, of course there were couples who were bound to have their hairs changed all at the same time and there was really no other way to figure out who your soulmate really was by asking random people with outrageous hair colors. Thousands of people pass through the airport and there was _no way_ Jihoon could meet his actual soulmate a few hours before his flight.

A touch. That was all he needed for his hair color to turn back to its original color before the change. A shake of the hand or a high five (which was rare, but it happened) would do. Just a small touch of skin could determine whether or not the person you were in front of was your soulmate.

“...got mint colored hair and he hated it because he was going to defend his thesis the next day but there was no time to let hair dye dry properly and he didn’t have enough money to buy a _proper_ wig so he went to his defense with ridiculous mint green hair and said he’d curse his soulmate for showing up at the worst times. Turns out his soulmate was a sous chef at a nearby restaurant. It was a new place near our dorm so of course we checked it out. Wonwoo never really did forgive Mingyu for that even though it’s been _years_ and they’ve had all that sexual frustration solved, but I’m glad they found each other. What about you?”

The man continued on and on and Jihoon zoned out until he was asked a question. He blinked repeatedly, trying to think of an answer other than ‘fuck off’ but he was drawing a blank. They were in the middle of a conversation, and he didn’t even know the man’s name.

“What,” he said lamely.

The man blinked, popping some snack or other that miraculously appeared. He pushed the small bowl closer to him and Jihoon thought of taking at least a piece to ease the awkwardness he felt. (Or at least, avoid saying something again altogether.)

“Have you met your soulmate yet?” The man asked, popping another piece of the snack that was in front of them. Jihoon flushed both in embarrassment and frustration at the word. He remembered all of a sudden that his hair changed _just before his flight_.

Jihoon’s hand touched his hair, running his fingers through it although he couldn’t see its color more closely. The texture wasn’t all that different. If he was honest, the maroon color could grow on him. If only he didn’t have it a few hours before an important business meeting.

“I don’t…” Jihoon trailed off, limply laying his hand onto the table, thinking of a way to tell the man without having to spill his entire life story.

The man’s face changed. From intrigued to slightly embarrassed and ashamed. Pink rose to the round cheeks and it made his bright orange hair… well, brighter.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” the man said, reaching to touch the back of Jihoon’s hand as a sign of comfort. “I just thought since your hair’s maroon, you bumped into your soulmate.”

Jihoon forced a meek smile that he hoped was welcoming of the comfort but closed off to continue the conversation. He kept his eyes down, still not knowing what else to say because he _still_ didn’t know the man’s name and yet the man already assumed probably the worst about his soulmate. (All Jihoon wanted to do was probably hit his soulmate for showing up a few hours before his important flight.)

What caught his eyes next wasn’t a swish of a bright orange fringe, but a flip of brown hair.

Narrowed eyes grew before the man whipped out his phone. The man raised his phone to his eye level as the bright orange color was slowly being eaten by a soft brown. His eyes grew wider when he looked back at Jihoon. The man turned his phone around and shoved it at Jihoon’s nose.

His hair was brown again.

“Calling all passengers for flight number SH507 bound for…”

“What the _fuck_?” His hair was _fucking_ brown again. His hair was brown after the man in front of him touched his hand and his _fucking flight number_ was called.

“Your timing sucks,” Jihoon said, the stewardess repeating the call of all passengers and yet Jihoon couldn’t find it in himself to move.

The man in front of him laughed and stood. “Let me walk you to your gate,” he said, reaching out a hand which Jihoon unthinkingly took, “but maybe I should have started with hi. My name’s Kwon Soonyoung and I believe we’re soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt by [LEEtheKWON](https://twitter.com/LEEtheKWON) aka [19twentyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone) who wanted a soulmate!au where soonhoon meet in the airport! i hope i did justice to this somehow hahaha i also don't remember how flight numbers are called in the airport so... sorry. lastly, i sneaked in another here hahaha
> 
> there's still 1 soulmate!au i'm working on but that's angsty so... wait for it. HAHAHAH
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), fanfic twt, [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
